Bonnie and Clyde
by JessieTrager
Summary: Il ne sais pratiquement rien d'elle , pourtant il fait le pari un peu dingue de sortir avec . Elle croit le connaître , un fils de riche arrogant et suffisant . Ils pensent n'avoir aucun point en commun . Que ce passera t-il quand ils se rendront compte qu'ils partagent la même passion .
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première histoire sur Harry Potter**

**Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling ! ( malheureusement )**

**Ceci est un All human ! **

**Draco-Hermione**

**Qui n'a strictement rien a voir avec l'esprit de Poudlard.**

* * *

**J'ai énormément réfléchi avant de l'écrire ,**

**changer l'intrigue et le lieu de l'histoire un nombre incalculable de fois .**

**Je voulais quelque chose de nouveau et de drôle ! J'espere que vous ne serez pas déçus et j'espére recevoir autant de review que pour ma Jella .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

* * *

**Cette histoire m'est venu après avoir lu une Edward-Bella ( le pari , il me semble ) ! J'ai eu envie de reproduire un peu le même schéma et puis finalement mon cerveau quelque peu dérangé ainsi que mon inspiration débordante en on décidé autrement ! **

**Donc certes j'ai gardé l'idée du pari , mais l'histoire ne sera pas centrer que la-dessus ... **

* * *

_Au lycée de Poudlard High , il existe deux catégories d'éleves . _

_Les gosses de riches et les autres ._

_OoooO_

_Draco Malfoy fais partis de la premiére catégorie , il est capitaine de l'équipe de foot , il est séduisant , athlétique . _

_Il fait fantasmer la plupart des_

_filles du bahut . _

_Mais seule Pansy Parkinson , capitaine des pom-pom girls peut se vanter d'avoir obtenu le titre de petite-amie ._

_OoooO_

_Hermione Granger fais partie de la seconde catégorie , passionnée par ses études et _

_par la littérature anglaise . _

_Considérait par les autres comme un vrai_

_rat de bibliothéque . _

_Elle a deux meilleurs amis : Harry Potter et Ron Weasley . _

_OoooO_

_Que ce passera t-il quand Draco décide de rompre avec sa petite-amie _

_et que suite a_

_un pari , il s' engage a sortir avec_

_Hermione Granger_

_OoooO_

_Ils pensent ne rien avoir en commun et si ils se tromper !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle histoire ...**

**J'attend , j'espères beaucoup de review !**

* * *

Hermione :

La cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit dans la classe, faisant sursauter la moitié des élèves qui s'étaient endormis à la moitié du cours.

Ce que j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre.

La littérature anglaise du 19e siècle était un sujet que je trouvais passionnant.

J'avais découvert grâce au professeur Mc Gonagall une auteur remarquable, Jane Austen. Orgueil et Préjugés était depuis devenu mon livre de chevet.

- " Enfin !" Grogna Ron en s'étirant comme s'il sortait de son lit.

Ce qui, si vous voulez mon avis, était un monumental manque de respect envers le cours qui venait de nous être dispensé.

- " Ne fais pas cette tête là, Mione. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi pour apprécier Mc Gonagall et ses discours soporifiques..." s'amusa Harry en me faisant un vague sourire d'excuse.

- " Je n'ai rien dit !" Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer en rassemblant mes affaires.

- " Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que la moitié du lycée t'a entendu !" Rétorqua-t-il en s'esclaffant. Apparemment ravi de sa bonne blague.

Je ne préférais rien répondre, je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec mes meilleurs amis.

Je savais bien que nous ne partagions pas le même point de vue en ce qui concernait la littérature.

Harry était un matheux, il pouvait vous résoudre n'importe quelle équation aussi complexe soit-elle. Ron, c'était plutôt un artiste, il avait de l'or dans les doigts .

Plongée dans mes pensées, je percutai violemment Pansy Parkinson et une partie de sa clique.

- " Tu ne peux pas faire gaffe où tu mets les pieds ! " grogna-t-elle en me repoussant violemment contre une rangée de casiers.

- " Faut croire que je ne t'avais pas vue, ce qui tend à prouver que tu n'es pas aussi intéressante que ça !" Rétorquais-je, acide, en sentant ma nuque me lancer. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte, cette sale garce.

- " Je le suis sûrement plus que toi..." répliqua-t-elle en me fusillant du regard avant de s'éloigner, comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte nuisible sur son chemin.

- " Toujours le mot pour rire, celle-là !" Grogna Harry, en rassemblant mes affaires que j'avais lâchés sous le choc de l'impact.

- " Tu sais bien que l'on s'adore ! " répondis-je en le remerciant. "On ferait bien de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas arriver en retard..." lui fis-je remarquer en pressant le pas.

-" Tu as raison, autant ne pas donner à Rogue une raison de plus de nous détester... " rajouta-t-il.

Severus Rogue était un homme foncièrement mauvais, professeur de mathématiques. Grand, brun, de longs cheveux sales qui lui tombaient sur le visage et un caractère de chien.

Aucun élève ne semblait avoir grâce à ses yeux, sauf peut-être ceux qui affichaient plusieurs millions sur leur compte en banque.

Draco Malfoy et ses potes étaient bizarrement les rares seuls à avoir la moyenne. Et ce n'était certainement pas dû au nombre d'heures qu'ils passaient à étudier.

Je partis m'asseoir à ma place habituelle en grognant de l'injustice du monde où l'on vivait. Où il suffisait d'aimer étudier pour être la risée de tous, alors que des cruches comme Pansy Parkinson étaient admirées de tous.

- " Rangez vos livres, interrogation surprise ! " s'exclama Rogue, un sourire cruel illuminant ses traits.

Il distribua les feuilles sans faire la moindre attention aux grognements de dé que les mathématiques étaient une matière où je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal, sinon j'aurais pû être certaine d'avoir une moyenne catastrophique.

OoooO

Au bout d'une heure, la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit, juste à temps. Je venais de terminer de répondre à la dernière et

déposai ma feuille sur son bureau avant de sortir.

Il était l'heure de déjeuner et je sentais mon estomac grogner d'impatience, me rappelant que j'aurais dû prendre le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner ce matin.

- " Je vais encore me ramasser une note pourrie..." grogna Harry en mordant furieusement dans son sandwich jambon-beurre.

Il exagérait légèrement, lui au moins avait des notes excellentes. Ce qui ne devait pas forcément faire plaisir à Rogue.

- " De toute façon, c'est toujours pareil avec lui, tu sais bien qu'il nous déteste..."rajouta Ron en dévorant sa pizza.

Une goutte de sauce tomate était tombée sur son menton, mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue.

L'appétit légèrement coupé par le peu de savoir vivre de mes meilleurs amis, j'entamai ma salade césar.

- " Y a qu'Harry pour décrocher une bonne note !" Acquiesçais-je. " Lui et les gosses de riches !" Ajoutais-je dans une grimace de chinalement, mon regard se porta sur la table la plus éloignée de la notre.

Le grand Draco Malfoy plaisantait joyeusement avec ses potes

J'ai nommé Grabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Tous les trois aussi débiles que cruels.

Quoique, le métisse pouvait se montrer de temps à autre un tant soit peu sympathique.

L'année d'avant, il avait forcé une première année à boire l'eau des toilettes. Sans doute leurs foutus paris. Il ne pensait qu'à ça de toute façon.

- " Toujours avec nous ! " ricana Harry, en passant sa main devant mes yeux.

- " Ouais..."grommelais-je.

- "Que regardes-tu avec autant d'attention ? " demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Draco Malfoy choisit juste ce moment pour se tourner vers nous. Son regard nous sonda l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'être happé par la beauté superficielle de sa petite-amie.

Ou bien peut-être était-ce son ex ?

Ils ne cessaient de se séparer pour mieux se rabibocher. À un tel rythme que j'avais perdu le fil depuis longtemps.

-" Est-ce que c'est notre table que vient de zieuter le beau blond ? " demanda Ginny, en s'asseyant à côté de son petit-ami.

- " Il est so hot ! " ajouta Lavande sous le regard outré de Ron qui en recracha une gorgée de coca. Ce qui acheva de me couper l'appétit pour de bon. Mes amis pouvaient être de vrais porcs quand ils le voulaient.

- " Il est surtout so con ! " grogna-t-il en fusillant le dos du blond en question.

- " Serais-tu jaloux, mon coeur..." minauda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- " Je suis sûre que même Hermione le trouve sexy !" Me taquina Ginny, en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

- " Il est pas mal ! " Approuvais-je en sachant qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas sans une réponse de ma part.

- " Pas mal ! " s'égosilla-t-elle, outrée. " Il est divin, tu veux dire ! " Gémit-elle un peu trop fort à mon goût.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie que la table des friqués entende notre conversation. C'était déjà assez génant comme ça.

- " Dire qu'il sort à nouveau avec cette pétasse de Parkinson. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? " se lamenta-t-elle en piochant dans son assiette.

- " Du fric ! " rétorquais-je avec évidence.

Pansy Parkinson, c'était avant tout Donovan Parkinson, le plus gros promoteur de la région, et Carole, agent immobilier des plus grandes villas de la région.

Draco, lui, son père était procureur général, et sa mère, la meilleure avocate au pénal. On pouvait vous retrouver penché sur un cadavre encore chaud, l'arme du crime dans la main, qu'elle trouverait quand même un moyen de vous sortir du pétrin.

Zabani était le fils de Diego Zabani, producteur de plus d'une dizaine de films, ayant pratiquement tous décrochés un oscar.

Les parents de Grabbe et Goyle, eux, avaient fait fortune dans le pétrole. Ils pesaient des milliards.

Moi, mon père était dentiste, et ma mère infirmière. La mère d'Harry était journaliste, alors que son père était au chômage. Quant à Ron, ses parents étaient propriétaires du Starsbuck de la ville, tout en jonglant avec leurs 5 autres enfants.

Rien à voir donc avec les petits prétentieux du coin. Le lycée, c'était ça. Eux d'un côté et nous de l'autre. Les pauvres et les riches.

- " Je suis sûre qu'il embrasse comme un dieu..." fantasma-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

- " Je suis sûre que Pansy adorera que tu veuilles rouler une galoche à son petit-ami... Tu sais combien elle n'est pas jalouse..." ricanais-je alors que la cloche se mit à sonner.

Luna Lovegood, petite blonde aux yeux bleus, avait déménagé en ville deux

ans auparavent. Elle aussi avait craqué pour lui, elle avait poussé l'audace à aller lui adresser la parole en pleine cafétéria. Le lendemain, elle s'était pointée avec un magnifique oeil au beurre noir, et depuis elle longeait les murs.

Avais-je, par le plus grand des hasards, oublié de préciser que Parkinson était ceinture noire de karaté ?

Ce qui faisait de Draco Malfoy le garçon le plus intouchable de tout le lycée. Pire que le président !

Non pas qu'il m'ait jamais intéressé... J'avais bien plus de goût que ça. Et puis je tenais à mon visage tel qu'il était.

OoooO

Deux heures de cours avec Madame Pomfresh était l'équivalent d'une double dose de somnifère, mais étant une matière principale, sa note comptait double dans la moyenne.

Ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi la moitié de la classe luttait contre l'envie de s'endormir.

- " Cette année, j'ai l'intention de vous proposer un tout nouveau projet... une dissertation..."

L'engouement général fut de courte durée, et elle dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant d'obtenir le silence.

- " Le sujet étant : Le grand amour, mythe ou réalité ? "

Deux pimbêches du premier rang gloussèrent comme des poules. Apparemment, le sujet leur plaisait, ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

Le grand amour n'existait pas ! Et non, je ne suis pas cynique, juste réaliste. Bien sûr, je croyais en l'amour, mais celui avec une date de péremption.

Celui qui s'essouffle et perd de son étincelle au bout d'une dizaine d'années de mariage et deux enfants. Ou bien l'amour passion, aussi intense qu'éphémère.

Mais le grand amour, "la" personne avec qui on passait soit disant le reste de sa vie. Non je n'y croyais pas, je n'étais pas assez stupide pour ça.

- " Pour faire ce devoir , vous allez vous mettre en équipe de deux..." précisa-t-elle en distribuant un épais dossier.- " Voici quelques idées de point de départ, à vous de faire le reste... Je veux quelque chose à la fois de travaillé et d'original... Vous avez un mois..."

Un simple coup d'oeil sur sa soit disant idée m'apprit que j'allais très certainement me planter, ne partageant pas du tout son point de vue sur l'amour.

- " Les rangées de droite vous avez reçu une note avec le prénom de votre futur binôme..." s' exclama-t-elle alors que la première heure de cours venait de s'achever. " D'ailleurs, comme je suis quelqu'un de sympa, je vous laisse l'heure suivante pour lier connaissance et étudier le projet... "

Une partie de la classe se leva et rassembla ses affaires. J'espérais sincèrement qu'Harry ou Ginny avait tiré mon nom. Ce travail allait suffisamment être laborieux pour, en plus, se coltiner une personne que je n'appréciais pas.

- " Bonjour à toi, chère partenaire ! " s'exclama une voix à l'intonation légèrement traînante.

Draco Malfoy en personne se tenait debout devant moi. D'un geste nonchalant, comme s'il en avait l'habitude, il posa son sac sur ma table et s'assit à côté de moi.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " lui demandais-je.

Oui je sais, question stupide. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, il m'avait prise par surprise. Je m'attendais si peu à lui.

- " Là, je dois dire que tu me déçois ! " rétorqua-t-il en me souriant. " Je croyais que tu étais une élève assidue !" Me fit-il remarquer. " Ce cher professeur a crée des binômes pour son projet... Et, à moins que tu ne sois pas Hermione Granger, et dans ce cas je m'excuse, il me semble que nous sommes partenaires..."

À cet instant, je remerciais le ciel d'être en classe, car je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu me retenir de lui en coller une, avec son sourire en coin et son air prétentieux et sûr de qu'il me prenait pour une parfaite imbécile, je préférai grogner dans ma barbe et me replonger dans ce foutu dossier.

- " Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais nous sommes censés faire connaissance..." insista-t-il en me détaillant.

- " Oh mais je sais qui tu es ! " rétorquais-je, acide. " Tu es Draco Malfoy, un fils de riche péteux et prétentieux. Tu es capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Tu as trois potes aussi cons que leurs pieds, et tu as très mauvais goût en affaire de fille... Tu vois que je te connais ! " ricanais-je en sondant son regard bleu, ou peut-être était-ce gris. Ils étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable.

Il me dévisagea un long moment sans rien dire, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire clair, franc. Son visage perdit soudain ce côté hautain qui lui allait si mal, pour devenir plus doux.

Ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, le rendait encore plus sexy qu'à l'ordinaire (mais uniquement à moi-même ! Hors de question de l'avouer à qui que ce soit d'autre, plutôt m'arracher la langue ).

Le brouhaha perdit brusquement en intensité et je me rendis compte que la totalité de la classe était en train de nous dévisager. Se demandant sûrement ce que j'avais pu dire de si drôle pour déclencher l'hilarité de Monsieur Malfoy.

Le regard acéré de Pansy Parkinson me brûla la peau. Elle grommela un vague commentaire à sa copine, mais qui n'inaugurait rien de bon pour moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

**Je sais que mon dernier post date un peu , mais comme dit le proverbe . **

**Mieux **

**vaut tard que jamais !**

* * *

Draco:

-"Comment s'est passée ta soirée avec cette chère Pansy ? Me demanda Blaise l'air de rien. Alors que j'étais certain qu'il mourait d'envie de se foutre de ma gueule.

-" On ne peut mieux, je l'ai larguée..." rétorquais-je en repensant à son énième scène de jalousie, celle de trop.

- " Mouais !" Ricana-t-il."Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine..."

-"Non pas cette fois, c'est définitif..."

-" A d'autres ! " grommela-t-il, visiblement pas convaincu

Mais bon, je ne lui en voulais pas, avec Pansy on jouait à « je t'aime, moi non plus » depuis tellement longtemps que j'en avais moi-même perdu le fil. Mais cette fois, j'étais bien décidé à passer à autre chose.

-" Je te connais Dray, elle va revenir te supplier et tu vas craquer... comme d'habitude..." insista-t-il en se goinfrant de frites au ketchup.

-" Ok, on pourrait peut-être parier !" Lui proposais-je, en sachant d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas résister.

Blaize Zabini était le roi des paris en tout genre. Les matchs, les filles... tout était bon pour se lancer un défi.

-" Aurais-je entendu le mot pari !" S'exclama Goyle en allant s'avachir sur sa chaise.

-"Blaise ne croit pas que je pourrais résister à Pansy... " lui expliquais-je. " Je lui ai annoncé hier que tout était terminé..."

-"Il a raison !" Rétorqua-t-il avant d'attaquer son sandwich

-"Vous me pensez vraiment à ce point faible et sans défense !" M'écriais-je, vexé.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, j'avais ma dignité !

-"Ce n'est pas tant la question que tu sois faible ou sans défense, loin de là... " s' exclama-t-il rapidement. " C'est juste qu'elle sait appuyer là où ça fait mal, ou en l'occurrence là où ça fait du bien...

-"Est-ce que tu serais en train de dire qu'elle me tient par la queue !" Grognais-je en sentant la colère me chatouiller les poings.

-"Ouais !" Ricanèrent-ils tous

-"Dans ce cas, faisons-le ce pari. Je suis sûr de pouvoir sortir avec n'importe quelle fille du bahut et d'oublier Pansy..."

-" Malgré le fait qu'elles en crèvent toutes d'envie, aucune n'acceptera..." M'interrompit Blaise

-"Et pourquoi ça ?" Lui demandais-je curieux

-"Ça tient en deux mots : Luna Lovegood !"rétorqua-t-il en désignant d'un vague signe de tête une petite blonde assise au fond de la salle.

-"Ouais bah quoi : Luna Lovegood ?! Je ne vois pas le rapport..."grognais-je en mordant dans une pomme.

-"Ben je vais t'expliquer..." s'exclama-t-il." Cette fille a eu l'audace de t'adresser la parole en public, juste quelques mots innocents ! Et elle s'est retrouvée avec un coquard à l'œil pendant une dizaine de jours... Tu le vois, le rapport, maintenant ? " gloussa-t-il. " Alors malgré tout ton sex appeal, je ne suis pas sûr que ces reines de beauté voudront sacrifier leurs si jolis visages pour tes beaux yeux.

-"C'est même certain !" Approuva Goyle, tout sourire devant ma mine déconfite. "

-"A moins que..." s'exclame-t-il comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

-"Il est certain qu'aucune de ces filles ne voudront prendre le risque de perdre leurs rangs auprès de Pansy, il faut donc que tu en trouves une qui n'en a rien à foutre de ton ex..."

-"Qui ça ?" Demandais-je, légèrement inquiet.

Je ne voulais pas à avoir à sortir avec le laideron de service, après être sorti si longtemps avec un prix de beauté..."

-"Que dirais-tu d'Hermione Granger ?" S'exclama-t-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux autres tables, avant de s'arrêter sur une en particulier. Celle du trio des loosers.

Eh ! Ce n'était pas moi qui les avais surnommés comme ça .

-"C'est une blague !"m'exclamais-je en dévisageant la fille en question.

-"Ben quoi, elle n'est pas si moche que ça !" S'esclaffa-t-il, apparemment ravi de sa bonne blague

.Pas très grande, plutôt fine, elle avait une épaisse chevelure hirsute, des yeux chocolat et un visage somme toute banal. Il était certain qu'il aurait pu trouver pire, mais de là à sortir avec le rat de bibliothèque.

En pleine conversation avec ses copines, elle leva la tête un instant et me dévisagea. Bon peut-être que son visage n'était pas si banal que ça, il me semblait même apercevoir des taches de rousseur de là où je me tenais, sans toutefois en être certain.

-"Marché conclu !"m'entendis-je approuver, en serrant la main d'un Goyle aux yeux ronds.

-"Et quel serait l'enjeu ?"s'enquit Blaize, les yeux brillants.

-"Très simple !"s'exclama Goyle avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-" Tu as un mois pour la mettre dans ton lit en faisant en sorte que Pansy soit au courant... ou bien tu me donnes Bonnie...! -

" Hors de question ! " m'exclamais-je en ayant une pensée pour mon bien le plus précieux, ma moto .

-"Oh allez, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? " ricana-t-il. " Et puis, je suis sûr qu'elle craque secrètement pour toi, un coup facile en somme..."

J'hésitais un long moment, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la table en question, elle s'était relevée, serrant contre sa poitrine un livre à la couverture en cuir.

Elle paraissait si fragile, si vulnérable. Cela semblait être un jeu d'enfant.

-" D'accord !" Acquiesçais-je, sûr de moi .

Blaise me dévisagea comme si j'étais devenu fou, et Goyle affichait déjà un air victorieux, certain de gagner.

- " Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! " grommela Blaise. " Est ce-que tu te rends compte que tu viens de parier ta moto.

- " Ouais ! " grognais-je en le regrettant déjà.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait. J'étais cinglé ou quoi !

- " Reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle te trouve irrésistible !" Ricana-t-il avant d'aller jeter le contenu de son plateau .

Je sentis une sueur remonter le long de mon échine. J'étais à deux doigts de rendre le contenu de mon estomac. Ce fut le moment que choisit Pansy pour faire son entrée.

La plupart des regards masculins la dévisageait avec envie, et je devais bien reconnaître qu'elle était bandante avec son chemisier ajusté dont les deux premiers boutons avaient été subtilement défaits.

Quoique, la subtilité n'a jamais été vraiment son fort. Son jean blanc lui moulait les fesses à la perfection, et ses talons lui affinaient les cuisses juste ce qu'il fallait. Il était certain qu'elle avait dû scrupuleusement étudier le moindre détail avant de sortir de chez elle. Avec Pansy, tout devait être parfait, sinon elle vous piquait une crise phénoménale.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que je l'avais larguée, j'allais peut-être pouvoir choisir à nouveau les fringues que je voulais mettre. Rien que l'idée acheva de me remonter le moral .

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, elle me sourit et me fit même un petit geste de la main. Pour ma part, je me contentai de la saluer d'un vague hochement de tête, pas assez suicidaire pour la snober devant témoin. Et décampai le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre pas vers moi. Bénissant la cloche qui retentit pile à ce moment là.

XxxxX

La voix de Madame Pomfresh résonna à mes oreilles comme le grésillement d'une vieille radio. Le genre de son qui vous agresse les tympans jusqu'à vous coller une migraine carabinée pour le reste de la journée .

Perdu dans mes sombres pensées au sujet d'un pari stupide que j'avais accepté, je ne pris même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil au document qu'elle venait de nous adresser.

- " C'est une super occasion !" S'exclama Blaise, en me fourrant son coude dans les côtes .

Ce qui, vous pouvez me croire, est assez douloureux.

- " De quoi tu parles !" Grognais-je, en me massant pour atténuer la douleur.

- " Si tu avais écouté ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de ce qu'elle vient de dire, tu le saurais..." rétorqua-t-il, nullement impressionné par le regard noir que je lui lançais.

- " Depuis quand tu l'écoutes, la vieille sorcière..." ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander. D'ordinaire, il se servait de ces cours pour faire la sieste.

- " Depuis qu'elle vient de te donner l'opportunité de garder ta si précieuse Bonnie..." s'exclama-t-il en me tendant un post-it où le prénom d'Hermione Granger était écrit au feutre noir.

- " Intéressant ! " répliquais-je, brusquement intrigué par ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter .

Je jetai un coup d'oeil au devoir en question et soupirai, dépité. "Le grand amour, mythe ou réalité" était écrit en lettres majuscules.

- " Y a bien qu'elle pour nous refiler un devoir aussi nunuche..." grognais-je, vert de rage .

Il ne manquerait

plus que la Granger croit à toutes ces sornettes, et j'étais foutu.

-" Allez, haut les coeurs, mon pote !" Ricana Blaise, alors que je rassemblais mes affaires

La moitié de la classe se déplaça à la recherche de son binôme.

Pansy me fit les yeux doux, sans doute croyait-elle que j'allais m'asseoir à ses côté ? La grimace qui lui echappa quand elle s' aperçut avec qui j'étais , m'arracha un etrange sourire .

- " Bonjour a toi chère partenaire ! "'m'exclamais

je en posant mon sac sur la table .

Elle se retourna brusquement et sembla surprise de me trouver si pret d'elle .

-" Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Demanda t-elle d'une voix cassante .

Visiblement mon charme légendaire ne lui fait aucun effet, ma présence semble même la gêner plus qu'autre chose. Et je dois dire que je trouve sa réaction rafraîchissante.

Elle ne me dévisageait pas comme si elle allait me violer sur place, c'était plutôt tout le contraire. Et cela me plaisait.

-"Là, je dois dire que tu me déçois !" La taquinais-je en lui souriant. " Je croyais que tu étais une élève assidue..."

Son regard, qui, je m'en rends compte, n'était pas chocolat mais plutôt noisette, se voila légèrement. Elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure

.- " Ce cher professeur Pomfresh a eu la bonne idée de nous mettre ensemble pour son projet... À moins, bien sûr, que je me sois trompé et que tu ne sois pas Hermione Granger !"

Elle semble sur le point de m'en mettre une pour avoir osé me moquer d'elle, et je dois me retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Je l'entends vaguement grommeler quelque chose, avant de m'ignorer délibérément.

- " Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais nous sommes censés faire connaissance..." insistais-je en la détaillant un peu plus .

Son épaisse chevelure me semble un peu terne et indisciplinée. Ses fringues étaient basiques, pas à la dernière mode comme les jeans à $400 de Pansy, mais elle ne s'habille pas non plus avec les affaires de sa grande soeur. Elle avait un joli visage en forme de coeur et des lèvres pleines et gourmandes.

Dommage qu'elle ne sache pas se mettre plus en valeur, j'étais certain que, relookée de la tête aux pieds, elle aurait pu faire un malheur. D'ailleurs, si cette histoire de pari fonctionnait comme je le voulais, je pourrais même en profiter pour lui donner deux ou trois conseils.

- " Oh mais je sais qui tu es ! " rétorqua-t-elle en me sortant de mes pensées.

Elle me dévisageait avec tout le dégoût que je semblais lui inspirer. Ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, ne jouait pas en ma faveur.

- " Tu es Draco Malfoy, un fils de riche péteux et prétentieux. Tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Tu as trois potes aussi cons que leurs pieds et tu as très mauvais goût en affaire de filles... Tu vois que je te connais !" Ricana-t-elle, un sourire perfide au coin des levres

Il me fallut une poignée de secondes pour réaliser l'étendu de chaque mot qu'elle m'avait balancé à la figure sans ciller. Jamais personne ne m'avait parlé comme ça. Pansy était trop conne, Grabbe et Goyle avaient trop peur. Blaise se permettait de me remettre à ma place, mais pas avec autant de verve.

J'avais adoré ça, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- " Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Arrête de rire ! " s'énerva-t-elle en jetant un regard autour d'elle.

- " Tu le saurais, si tu me connaissais si bien que ça ! " rétorquais-je.A nouveau, elle grommela dans sa barbe, visiblement en colère...

- " Dans ce cas, dis-m'en plus !" Soupira-t-elle en rassemblant machinalement ses cheveux en un chignon lâche qui dégageait son cou, où s'étalait une multitude de tâches de rousseurs.

- " Je suis un fan de musique classique, j'adore la littérature anglaise, je parle l'italien et l'allemand couramment. Je suis fils unique, j'ai trois amis qui apparemment n'ont pas le QI d'Einstein et un goût de chiotte pour les filles... Mais ça, apparemment, tu le sais déjà..." debitais-je sans réfléchir.

J'aurais parié ma chemise que je l'avais vu sourire, mais l'instant avait été si fugace que je n'en étais pas certain.

-" Et toi, alors ?" M'enquis-je, vaguement intéressé.

- " Je suis fille unique, je suis une passionnée de littérature anglaise, je me débrouille plutôt bien en dessin, mais je suis nulle en maths..." récita-t-elle d'une seule traite en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ce que je trouvai étonnement érotique.

- " Littérature anglaise ?" L'interrogeais-je, ma curiosité piquée au vif. " Serait-il possible que nous ayons un point commun...

- " Et après, la belle affaire..." rétorqua-t-elle avant de feuilleter le pavé d'au moins 100 pages que nous avait donné la prof .

Ayant attaché ses cheveux, je pouvais à loisir détailler chaque trait de son visage. Elle était plutôt jolie, pas le genre de canon de beauté sur lequel tous les regards se retournaient. Mais jolie quand même.

Suffisamment pour que cette histoire de pari devienne intéressante .

Elle avait une bouche incroyablement ourlée, que je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que cela me ferait de la mordiller légèrement.

- " As-tu l'intention de m'embrasser ?" Me demanda-t-elle, nullement gênée.

- " Quoi ?" Croassais-je en rougissant légèrement. Et avec le teint pâle que j'avais, l'effet était tout simplement horrible. " Non !" M'exclamais-je comme si l'idée ne m'avait jamais traversée l'esprit.

- " Tu me rassures ! A la façon dont tu avais de fixer ma bouche, j'ai cru que tu allais me sauter dessus..." rétorqua-t-elle, visiblement ravie d'avoir réussi à me percer à jour

.- " Il faut dire que j'en ai rarement vu une aussi parfaite !" La taquinais-je, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir de la répartie.

- " Et 100% naturelle, tu te rends compte ! C'est sûr que tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude, quand on a une copine qui bouffe du silicone au petit déjeuner..." s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

- " Ce n'est plus ma copine ! " ne puis-je m'empêcher de préciser.

Et là, pour le coup, ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire.

- " Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne doit pas être au courant !"

Effectivement ne cessait de jeter de rapides coups d'oeil vers notre table. Elle semblait folle de rage, ce qui, je me rendis compte, l'enlaidissait

.- " Elle le sait !" La rassurais-je. " Elle a juste un peu de mal à l'accepter..."

- " Tu es si doué que ça au lit ! " ricana-t-elle.

- " Intéressée ! " rétorquais-je d'une voix suave en lui faisant mon sourire colgate.

- " Pas le moins du monde ! Gloussa-t-elle. " Mais merci quand même..."

Moi, vexé ? Pas du tout ! Cette fille venait juste de piétiner mon ego pour la je ne sais combien de fois en même pas cinq minutes de temps.

Bon d'accord ! J'étais vert de rage, mais je devais jouer finement si je voulais aller au bout de ce que j'avais entrepris.

- " Il ne faut jamais dire non avant d'avoir goûté ! " lui fis-je remarquer. C'est vrai quoi, j'étais tout de même un excellent coup.

- " Tiens c'est étonnant ! " s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

- " Quoi ?" Lui demandais-je en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à ses tâches de son. Plutôt appétissantes.

- " C'est exactement ce que me disait ma mère quand je ne voulais pas goûter à une de ses spécialités culinaires..."

Sous le choc, ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

- " Serais-tu en train de comparer mon... à de la bouffe... !" Balbutiais-je, fulminant de rage.

- " Oh non, non j'oserais pas... mais toi si apparemment..." Ricana telle .

Cette fille était soit folle, soit inconsciente. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire ma façon de penser quand la cloche retentit.

- " Cette conversation a été... intéressante..." rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant sans se retourner.

Encore sous le choc, je ne songeai même pas à lui courir après.

- " Eh bah alors ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Demanda Blaise, en me donnant une claque sur l'épaule pour me faire réagir.

- " Je vais perdre Bonnie !" Balbutiais-je, dépité.

Ce à quoi mon meilleur ami ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'esclaffer .

Xxxxxxxxx

lendemain matin :

J'avais passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée à trouver un moyen de me venger. Il me fallait une idée géniale, sublime. Un truc énorme qui allait lui faire regretter la façon dont elle m'avait parlé.

- " Encore en train de ruminer ta défaite !" S'exclama mon père, à qui j'avais raconté toute l' histoire .

Et non ! Bien sûr que non, je n'avais pas été pleurer sur l'épaule de mon père. Je n'étais pas un gamin, tout de même. Il se trouvait juste que nous avions tous les 2 un faible pour la gente féminine.

Et l'habitude pas très orthodoxe, je vous l'accorde, de discuter de nos conquenetes l'occurrence.

Hermione Granger était celle dont je devais conquérir le coeur. Tout du moins, juste assez pour la mettre dans mon lit.

Faudrait pas non plus qu'elle se fasse trop d'idées et s'attache à moi comme Pansy.

Cette derniere était pire qu'une sangsue collée à la glue. Elle m'avait couru après sur le parking du lycée, me bombardant de questions sur une certaine rouquine. Et croyez-moi, rouquine n'est pas le terme qu'elle a utilisé pour la nommer.

J'avais dû, je ne sais combien de fois, lui expliquer que j'étais en droit de faire ce que je voulais, étant donné que nous avions rompu. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle non plus ne me croyait pas ! Hurlant que je serai à nouveau à elle avant la fin de la semaine.

Non mais j'étais quoi moi dans l'histoire, un paquet de cigarettes qu'on partageait entre potes ? Un jouet interchangeable, selon l'humeur de mademoiselle ?

Certainement pas, et puis quoi encore ! J'étais un mec ! J'étais un Malfoy ! Je méritais beaucoup mieux que cette poufiasse décérébré . Plus tard dans la soirée, elle avait inondé ma boîte vocale, m'implorant à genoux de lui pardonner.

Pitoyable, si vous voulez mon avis ! Dire que j'étais sorti avec ça ! Allez savoir où j'avais la tête.

- " Répêtes-moi pourquoi tu veux sortir avec elle, au juste ? " me questionna mon père en sirotant son sacro saint café du matin.

- " Parce que j'ai été assez débile pour parier ma moto, et qu'il est hors de question que ce crétin ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur mon bébé..." Lui répondis-je, fulminant de rage contre cette folle qui ne se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait que quelqu'un comme moi s'intéresse à elle.

Vous me trouvez méchant ? Oui je sais, mais je suis énervé.

- " Elle est sexy, au moins ! " s'inquiéta mon père.

C'est vrai quoi, faudrait pas que la chair de sa chair soit vue avec un laideron .

-" Elle n'est pas blonde, si tu veux tout savoir..." rétorquais-je dans un sourire. Mon père ne sortait qu'avec des blondes péroxydées. Il en avait d'ailleurs épousé une, ma mère.

- " Brune ?" Grimaça-t-il légèrement.

-"Rousse !" Renchéris-je en m'esclaffant. " Elle a aussi de jolis yeux noisette en amande. Une bouche irrésistible et des dizaines de tâches de rousseurs.

-"Fais gaffe, fils ! S'exclama-t-il en me dévisageant avec étonnement. " On dirait bien que tu commences à en tomber amoureux..."

-"Moi, amoureux ?" M'écriais-je, vexé. " Ce n'est pas mon genre, et puis je la connais à peine..."

Certes, elle était plus jolie que je l'avais cru et elle avait de la répartie, ce qui ne gâchait rien, mais de là à en tomber amoureux, fallait pas pousser grand-mère dans les orties.

-"Mouais !" Grommela-t-il, apparemment pas convaincu. " Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, il faut que je me dépêche, ou je vais être en retard... À ce soir...! Lança-t-il en claquant la porte .

À peine m'étais-je installé sur mon bébé, que j'oubliais totalement ma discussion avec mon père. Certes, cette Hermione Granger semblait être légèrement plus intéressante que prévu, mais pas au point que je prenne le risque de perdre ma Bonnie.

Le sentiment de liberté qu'elle me procurait quand je la conduisais était pire qu'une drogue. J'oubliais tout, je me déconnectais de la réalité, c'était magique ! D'ailleurs, je me demandais souvent comment j'avais pu m'en passer jusqu'à présent.

Cela faisait tout juste un an que je l'avais, et je ne pouvais déjà plus m'en passer. Je roulais encore une bonne dizaine de kilomètres avant de me décider à rentrer.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être en retard, j'avais un pari à gagner et une Granger à séduire.

Et non, bien sûr que non, je n'emmenais pas ma précieuse moto au lycée. Pour qu'un de ces abrutis ayant tout juste le permis ne me l'abîme, non merci !

Moi, parano ? Pas du tout

XxxxxxX

Je garais mon coupé sport noir satiné, à côté du nom moins imposant sub de Blaise. Toujours les mêmes places, les plus près de l'entrée. Celles des riches.

- " Alors, tu t'es remis de t'être fait jeter..." me taquina Blaise, en me rappelant ma défaite cuisante d'hier.

-"Ce n'était qu'un léger accident de parcours !" Rétorquais-je en conservant mon calme légendaire.

-"Si j'étais toi, je commencerais à faire mes adieux à Bonnie..." pouffa-t-il en se tordant de rire. " Je suis sûr que Goyle en prendra bien soin, tu sais à quel point il est soigneux avec ses affaires..." ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à sa Harley.

Un vrai bijou. Cadeau de son père, qu'il avait bousillé en moins d'une semaine. La moto avait été bonne pour la casse.

-" À se demander comment un abruti pareil a pu avoir son permis. Il ne sait même pas différencier sa droite de sa gauche..." grognais-je en me dirigeant vers mon casier.

- "À ce qu'il paraît, il se serait tapé l'instructeur !" Répondit Blaise.

- "M'étonne même pas !" Ricanais-je en gagnant le cours de maths que j'avais en commun avec une certaine rouquine.

Cette dernière était déjà là, en pleine discussion avec son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Un petit binoclard, gringalet de surcroît. Allez savoir comment il avait fait, mais ce veinard sortait avec Ginny Weasley, une petite rousse aux yeux bleus métallisés.

Blaise avait essayé de la draguer à plusieurs reprises, sans succés. Se faisant remetttre à sa place à chaque fois. Ce qui ne manquait pas de l'énerver prodigieusement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se faire jeter.

Xxxxx

Je pris rapidement place à ses côtés, comme si de rien n'était. Et sortis mes affaires sans lui accorder le moindre regard."C'est ma place !"grogna Weasley en tentant sûrement de m'intimider.

-" Mille excuses..." m'esclaffais-je. " Je n'avais pas réalisé que ton nom était écrit dessus..."

Ses joues virèrent au rouge tomate, il grogna à nouveau en tapant du pied comme un taureau prêt à charger. Se rendant totalement ridicule.

-"Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a un devoir en commun que tu dois te sentir obligé de me coller toute la journée..." Renchérit la rouquine, en me fusillant du regard.

-"Qui sait ! Peut-être que je suis tombé sous ton charme..." Rétorquais-je en lui faisant mon sourire watter gate, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de lui faire grand effet .

Comme hier, ma présence semblait l'irriter plus qu'autre chose, il allait vite falloir que je nous trouve des points communs à partager, ou bien ma très chère Bonnie allait très rapidement se trouver à la casse.

-"Grand bien t'en fasse..." soupira-t-elle. " Ce n'est pas mon cas ! " Ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever .

Heureusement moi, l'arrivée impromptue de Rogue l'empêcha d'esquisser la moindre tentative d'éloignement. Elle se rassit, frustrée, et entreprit d'ouvir son manuel tout en m'ignorant délibérement .

Le prof nous jeta un regard morne, visiblement peu ravi d'être ici. S'arrêtant quelques secondes de plus à notre table, surpris.

-" Je viens de corriger vos devoirs... seulement la moitié a à peu près réussi à avoir une note correcte... comme toujours !" ajouta-t-il en me faisant un grand sourire .

Rogue était un type éxecrable, qui nous détestait. Ou plus précisement qui détestait la moitié de ses élèves, celle qui n'avait pas la chance de vivre dans une grande maison à plusieurs millions de dollars. Ce qui expliquait sans doute mes excellentes notes, malgré le fait que j'étais nul en math .

Il passa dans chaque allée, y allant de son petit commentaire personnel à chaque fois. Excellent à un Goyle qui ne savait même pas combien faisaient deux et deux, et médiocre à Granger qui était pourtant la meilleure élève de tout le lycée.

D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle vit sa note, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de grogner à l'injustice, ce en quoi j'étais tout à fait d'accord.

-" Très encourageant, monsieur Malfoy !" s'exclama-t-il en un hideux sourire, en me tendant une copie où s'étalait un B majuscule. " Certaines personnes devraient prendre exemple sur vous !" ajouta-t-il en fusillant Granger du regard. Qui, pour le coup, devint blême de rage.

-" Merci monsieur !" balbutiais-je, légèrement gêné.Le reste du cours passa dans un silence glacial, ma voisine de table refusant catégoriquement de m'adresser la parole.

- " On pourrait peut-être se voir ce soir, histoire de commencer le projet ! " Lui proposais-je, alors qu'elle commençait à ranger ses affaires.

Je savais que, présenté de cette manière, elle ne pourrait pas refuser . Elle me fixa un long moment sans rien dire, sans doute réfléchissait-elle à un moyen de se débarasser de mon cadavre après m'avoir tué.

- " OK ! " Approuva-t-elle, en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, que je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer un peu trop longuement.

- " Super ! " M'exclamais-je, ravi d'enfin avancer. " On dit 18H chez moi ?"

- " Je ne vais pas dans les quartiers de riches !" rétorqua-t-elle froidement, comme si je lui avais filé rencard dans une ruelle malfamée.

-" Je ne vais pas chez les pauvres non plus !" répliquais-je, juste pour l'embêter. Aller chez elle ne m'aurait pas gêné outre mesure.

-" Tant mieux, je ne t'aurais pas invité de toute façon !" s'écria-t-elle, cinglante, avant de s'éloigner .

Je soupirai de dépit, en voyant la situation m'échapper de nouveau. Cette fille était une vraie calamité.

-" D'accord ! J'ai compris ! " M'exclamais-je en lui courant après dans les couloirs.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'attirer pas mal de regards sur nous, y compris celui d'une certaine brune qui se précipita vers moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

A croire qu'elle avait encore oublié qu'on avait rompu, cette fille devait avoir un pois chiche à la place du cerveau.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ! " S'exclama-t-elle en louchant sur la main que j'avais posée sur le bras de ma binome.

-" J'ai un nom, poufiasse ! " S'écria cette dernière, furieuse.

-" Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler ! " S'égosilla Pansy, les yeux ronds.

- " Parce qu'en plus d'être conne, t'es sourde ! " Renchérit Granger, que je dus retenir .

Elle n'allait tout de même pas se battre pour moi ? Dans le couloir du lycée ! Pas que l'idée avait quelque chose de déplaisant, surtout pour mon ego.

- " Mesdemoiselles, je vous en pris, un peu de calme ! " M'exclamais-je en retenant de justesse la main de Pansy à quelques centimètres du visage de Granger, qui en profita pour riposter, gifflant la joue parfaitement maquillée de Pansy, qui se mit à beugler comme un veau qu'on avait essayé de la tuer.

- " Bon allez, ca suffit ! " Grognais-je, plus du tout amusé.

Sans réaliser vraiment ce que je faisais, je saisis Granger par la taille et la fis basculer sur mon épaule avant de détaller sans me retourner.

Ce qui, croyez-moi, ne fut pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu, loin de là. Passé l'effet de surprise, elle hurla plus fort que Pansy, ce qui est un exploit en soi.

- " Pose-moi, immédiatement ! " Hurla-t-elle en se débattant comme une furie .

Je raffermis ma prise autour de ses jambes et accélèrais le pas, ne la lâchant qu'une fois arrivés sur le parking devant ma voiture

.- " Non mais ça va pas ! T'es qu'un grand malade ! Faut te faire soigner ! " Vociféra-t-elle, avant de m'en coller une à mon tour, ce qui, je dus bien le reconnaitre, fut assez douloureux, elle avait une sacrée poigne pour sa taille.

J'inhalai profondément en fermant les yeux, espérant retrouver mon calme qui commençait lentement à s'égrener.

-" Monte dans la voiture ! " Grognais-je.

- " Quoi ! " S'exclama-t-elle. " Non mais ça va pas ! "

- " Ecoute-moi bien Granger, soit tu montes dans cette voiture de ton plein gré, soit je t'y fais monter de force..." Répliquais-je froidement.

- " C'est Hermione, d'abord ! " Renchérit-elle sans bouger d'un pouce, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

- " Quoi ? " Lui demandais-je, surpris.

- " Mon prénom, c'est Hermione ! " Précisa-t-elle. " Pas Granger ! "

- " Ok ! " Acquiesçais-je en soupirant à nouveau. " Hermione, peux-tu, s'il te plait, monter dans ma voiture..." répétais-je en y mettant toute ma bonne volonté.

- " Pourquoi ? " Demanda-t-elle, toujours sans bouger, ce qui commençait légèrement à m'énerver.

-" J'ai pensé que nous aurions pu profiter de l'absence de Mme Trelawney pour trouver un endroit neutre et commencer notre devoir ! " Lui expliquais-je en commençant à m'impatienter

.- " Ce qui n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as kidnappée en plein milieu du lycée..." Renchérit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- " Impulsion subite ! " Répliquais-je en ouvrant la portière côté passager. " Maintenant, grimpe ! " Lui ordonnais-je.

L'espace d'une infime seconde, je crus qu'elle allait obtempérer, mais c'était apparemment mal la connaitre

.- " Je ne suis pas un chien que l'on siffle et qui arrive en courant..." S'offusqua-t-elle.

- " Je te jure par tous les grands dieux, que si tu ne grimpes pas tout de suite dans cette voiture, je vais te donner le plus incroyable et le plus intense des baisers de toute ta vie. Et que toi, insignifiante rat de bibliothèque, tu vas devenir l'attraction principale du lycée pendant les semaines à venir..." Lui sussurais-je au creux de l'oreille.

- " Tu n'oserais pas..." Chuchota telle

Cette dernière ne me connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le croyait.

Le plus lentement possible, comme pour la préparer à ce qui allait arriver, je me rapprochai d'elle. Ma main se posa sur sa hanche, je n'étais plus qu'à un souffle de cette bouche si parfaite, si tentante.

Je la vis écarquiller des yeux en comprenant ce que j'allais faire.

- " Je vais monter..." Hoqueta-t-elle en rentrant brusquement dans l'habitacle, en recommençant à grommeler.

Ce qui eut le don de me faire sourire. Cette fille était décidement spéciale.


End file.
